


Aurora Borealis

by RoSH (RoSH95)



Category: The God of High School, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Best Friends, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Presumed Dead, but not actually dead, will eventually turn into a story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoSH95/pseuds/RoSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short stories that might eventually turn into an actual chapter story. But, for now, its just me writing about feelings because why the fuck not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4lternativa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4lternativa/gifts).



Author Note: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I REPEAT: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER.

This chapter is pretty much for me and me alone, but I'm posting it because maybe someone will get a kick out of reading my inner monologue and also because if I don't write it down somewhere I'll forget. If you don't wanna read this, you don't have to. Feel free to skip a head to the next chapter (if there is one) or go read Tower of God in preperation for this magnificent fanfic I'm about to write. This is my first time writing a Tower of God fanfic, so I don't have as deep of an understanding of it yet as I do of most of the stories I write fanfics of, so please bear with me.

I have quite a few headcannons for ToG, since there are a lot of things that are left to be assumed. One is Baam's (along with most characters) age. To me, he looks to be about 13 when he first enters the tower. I have a headcannon that Koon is a little older than him, so I've set him at about 15 when he enters the tower. The OC in this story, Adele Grace, enters the tower a year before Baam, when she is 10. Which means she's 11 when he enters the tower. They meet on the 14th floor when he is 18 and she is 16. Which brings me to another headcannon of mine; time and age within the tower is irrelevant. 7 years after Baam is presumed dead, he turns up looking almost the same age as he was before. In fact, almost all of them look about the same age. So I think that no matter how old you are or how much time you spend in the tower, you don't age the same as you would outside. So 7 years later; Baam is 20, looking about 15-16, Koon is 22 looking about 16-17, and Adele is 18 looking about 13-14. This would also explain why (in the Hell Train arc) Daniel is hundreds of years old but still only looks about 19-20ish.

Anyways, like I said, Adele and Baam meet on the 14th floor while taking the floor test to get to the next level. They team up to become an ass kicking duo and Adele basically adopts him as 'Viole-niichan'. They later get separated on the 18th floor due to reasons I haven't decided on yet. Viole continues to go up the tower by himself and meets Team Sweet & Sour on the 20th floor. Adele tracks Viole down at the Workshop Battle, however, because she doesn't have a team, she can't participate. She leaves it to Koon to get Viole out alive and attends the Workshop Battle as a Spectator. Afterwards, she and Viole are finally reunited and recreate the 'Ass-Kicking Duo'.

Adele is a fisherman who fights using a silver staff called Ruyi Jingu. She uses extreme flexibility and strength to twist herself around her staff in a style similar to pole dancing. Ruyi Jingu appears to be an ignition weapon as it can expand, contract, lengthen, and shorten at Adele's command. It is also weighs around 100,000 tons when anyone other than Adele lifts it, though Adele tends to make it heavy while fighting in order to grow stronger. Ruyi Jingu was given to Adele on the 5th floor by an irregular by the name of Mori Jin (Sun Wukong) who had gone to the top of the tower. He told her that if she could get Ruyi Jingu to listen to her, he would let her borrow it until they met again. Adele succeeded in getting the staff to listen and obey her and she departed from Mori, taking the staff with her. Adele's fighting style is almost completely centered around Ruyi Jingu, though she also fights using a martial arts style called Re-Taekwondo (Renewal Taekwondo). This fighting style is the same that Mori Jin uses, which is why he sought out Adele to give her Ruyi Jingu in the first place. Other than that, Mori Jin's true motivation for giving Ruyi Jingu to Adele is unknown.

Adele wears her long brown hair in a high ponytail (identical to Viole's when his hair is long) with her bangs swept to the side and pinned with a plain silver hair clip. She has violet eyes that sometimes seem to change to blue, green, and red when she is agitated. She wears a black tank top and baggy blue jeans with bright purple high top shoes that she laces up over her pants. She also wears an orange belt around her waist that has a sheath of sorts for Ruyi Jingu at the back. Adele can control up to 3 bangs, though she rarely relies on this when fighting. However, while out playing with Viole, she has been known to combine her three bangs with his five to make a net which they can use to throw themselves skyward and catch them when falling.

Adele is very playful and considers everyone to be her personal resting perch because of her unusually small size (Ruyi Jingu is almost twice her height when in normal size). She likes to hang upside down from peoples arms and shoulders and she also likes doing handstands on top of people's heads. Despite her childish and playful nature, Adele becomes very focused and mature when it comes to fighting.

After Baam is betrayed by Rachel a second time at the Hell Train, Adele asks him to stop following Rachel up the tower and follow her instead. Baam realizes that Rachel isn't the same person he knew before and that he cares for Adele far more than he cares for Rachel. However, he refuses to leave things with Rachel as they are. He tells Adele that while Rachel was his 'star', Adele is his 'aurora borealis', which is far more beautiful than any star in the sky. Adele take Aurora Borealis as her chosen name as a tribute to Baam and vows to go up the tower with him, even if he continues to chase Rachel.

Re-Taekwando attacks

  * **Bo-Bup (Way of Walking)** : Basically it is a type of movement technique that allows one to appear behind, next to, above, etc their opponent instantaneously.


  * **Hoe Hook (Guard Breaker)** : It is used to break an opponent's guard by attacking from above.


  * **Hoe Grab** : It is used to grab an opponent in a lock position before finally defeating them. The fighter faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent and uses the other leg to hit the opponent in the side of their head, completing the move.


  * **Leg Hook** : It is used to bring down an opponent by carrying down a high upon their shoulders.


  * **Spinning Top Kick** : With one's back towards the opponent, attacker delivers a kick to the face while turning 360 degrees. It was used in combination with Hoe Grab.


  * **Hwechook** : An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. 


  * **3rd Stance Hwechook** : An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in one direction with the initial blow, attacker follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal.


  * **Dragon Catcher** : This technique is a variation of the Hwechook technique using a "Hoe Hook" application. Instead of extending his Hwechook upwards, the attacker bends down to secure a lower point on his opponent. From there, he reaches up to wrap a leg around an opponent's neck before bouncing up into the air spinning the victim around wildly. Once they are high enough he drops the adversary head first into the ground. It was powerful enough to create a small crater in the ring.


  * **Ground Drawer** : A low kick aimed at the knee.


  * **Dragon Sign Hwechook** : The technique seems to be a variation of the Hwechook technique that sets up the flow of air to become a whirlwind like vacuum. It is strong enough to render an opponent unconscious.


  * **Sickle Kick** : A technique performed by lowering ones leg onto an opponents rising limbs to prevent them from carrying out their attacks. It can also be used at the neck of the opponent like a sickle to flip the person.


  * **Scissor** :A kick performed in a diagonal motion at the neck of a person forming a scissor shape as he legs go down.


  * **Axe** : After jumping in the air then performing a spin while coming down with a foot stretched out horizontally a huge wave of air is generated. The force of this attack is great enough to split the ground.


  * **Baekdu** : A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent.


  * **Baek Rok** : An upward kick performed to the opponents chin.


  * **Fangs** : An attack performed by attacking with the elbows into in a downward direction


  * **Ground Slash** : An kick performed on a down or nearly down opponent to get them back on their feet.


  * **Gor Yo** : two horizontal kicks performed in quick succession at the head of the opponent.


  * **Rising Back Kick** : A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent after turning his back in an vertical position.


  * **Truth(Jin) Tornado** : A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent, when being performed a swirl of wind is seen around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects.


  * **Reverse Spin** : A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin.


  * **Low Spin** : A kick performed by faking a reverse high kick but by using the momentum of Leg hook is used to spin on the ground performing a kick at the legs.


  * **Front Spin** : The opposite of the Reverse Spin performed high instead of low.


  * **Arang** : A punch performed at the opponent that sends a wave through the opponent.


  * **Lowest Round Kick** : This move is performed after dodging an opponents attack at the upper body by ducking to the ground. Using this force the user does a 180 round house kick that is parallel to the ground aim at the opponents feet. It is used to link to the Dragon Seize technique.



 A note; Adele starts off using Japanese as her language, but I'm changing that to something a little more complicated since I can't think of a reason the pocket translator wouldn't be able to translate Japanese. The language I'm changing it to is one I developed after getting the idea from another writer on tumblr. In the other story this language appears in, I call it Miracles, but for the sake of this story, its going to be known as Babylonian. Babylonian is a blend of Latin, Japanese, German, and several other languages. I'll post translations and other notes about Babylonian as I go.

 

That's all the random scribbling for now, though I will no doubt add more as this story continues to develop in my head. But seriously, if you haven't read Tower of God, GO READ IT ITS AMAZING. Keep an eye out for the next chapter of this story. I'll try to get it up soon! In the meantime, I'm also working on a Naruto fanfic that I'll be posting soon too so keep an eye out for that :33


	2. Combing Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adele and Baam talk about feelings while he combs her hair.

"VIOLE-NIICHAN!!!"

Baam groaned and rolled onto his back to glare at the door as it was thrown open to reveal his highly excitable _imouto_. 

Adele ignored her brother's expression--as well as the fact that he had obviously been napping before she threw open the door--and pounced on his bed, easily pinning him down with all her five foot and ninety-two pound glory. She shoved the items she had been clutching to her chest into his hands and crawled off of him. She sat next to him with her back to him and her legs tucked under her, visibly bouncing with excitement.

Baam groaned again because he knew what this meant. He loved Adele, he really did, but she had this  _thing_. This  _thing_ was that she would burst into his room once or twice a week and demand he brush her hair. And brushing Adele's hair always turned into a feelings jam.  _ALWAYS_.

It's not that Baam didn't like talking about feelings or anything, but it was almost always an uncomfortable experience for him. Adele was so open, she seemed so at ease with who she was and who everyone around her was. She never worried about things like what everyone else was thinking or whether everyone she loved would betray her. And it seemed so easy for her to talk about her feelings. She would spout out all her worries and complaints and Baam would comfort her or offer what little advice he had and that seemed to be enough for her. But Baam always felt like he was burdening her with his worries and complaints. She shouldn't have to deal with all that stuff, she was just a kid. 

Baam sighed in resignation and sat up on his knees to remove Adele's hair tie. Long brown hair tumbled down her back in waves and Baam always marveled at how long it was. Left down, Adele's hair reached her knees. It was even longer than Baam's hair had been when he was Viole the Slayer Nominee. It was soft too, and felt like silk when Baam ran his fingers through it. 

He picked up the hairspray bottle and sprayed some water on Adele's hair, wetting it down so it would be easier to comb. As soft as it was, Adele's hair tangled like nothing else and could be a nightmare to comb if it wasn't wet. As Baam began running the comb through her hair, Adele hummed in contentment and her shoulder's slumped a little.

Baam always liked that. He liked seeing how relaxed he could make Adele, just by combing her hair. She was always coiled so tight, like a spring about to snap, it was nice to see her let go and relax.

"Ne, Vinii..." Adele began softly and Baam smiled at the endearing nickname, "you and Koon-kun seem very close."

"He's my best friend," Baam replied easily.

It was true. Koon had been the first friend he made on the floor of tests and, as they had worked together with Rak to pass all the tests, they had developed an unbreakable bond. In some ways, Baam found it very complicated and difficult to explain. But mostly it was as simple as breathing.

"Is he your best friend like a brother?" Adele asked and Baam paused in his thoughts, "Or is it like something more?"

Baam had to think about that. He didn't view Koon as a brother, but his relationship with the cobalt boy had always run a bit deeper than his relationship with Rak or anyone else.

Adele squirmed under his hands and he realized that, while he had been thinking, he had stopped combing her hair.

"Its... hard to explain," Baam said at last. Adele didn't press, but Baam knew she was waiting for him to elaborate. "I don't think of him as a brother, but I guess he's not quite the same as everyone else either. I trust him... with my life."

"Do you love him?" 

"What? Of course I love him! I love everyone on our team."

"Not like that. Not like you love me. Do you love him like... like you loved Rachel..." Adele speaks her name in a voice barely above a whisper, because it feels like taboo to bring the traitorous  _baita_  into their feelings jam.

Viole stops combing her hair again, but Adele doesn't complain this time. Its her own fault for bringing Rachel into this. However, her  _aniki_ resumes his grooming of her more quickly than she expected.

"No," Viole says quietly, "not like I loved Rachel... but... maybe its something deeper."

And Adele thinks she understands. Love is hard. Its hard to vocalize what you mean. There are so many different kinds of love, how do you tell someone how you love them? How do you teach someone about love? Viole knows what love is, but the only love he's experienced is the obsessive kind he got from Rachel. And now the sibling love he's received from Adele. And maybe--Adele dares to hope--a true love he feels for Koon.

"When I was little," Viole speaks, breaking the silence that has fallen between them, "Rachel told me a story about a man and the stars. Would you... like to hear it?"

"If you will share it with me," Adele replies. Its so rare that Viole will share with her anything about his time with Rachel in the cave, so Adele always treasures these moments that he opens up to her.

Viole takes a deep breath. Holds it. Exhales. Inhales again.

"A long, long time ago..." he begins, "they say there was someone who loved the star very much. He loved the star so much, in order to get to the star, he started building a tower. Everyone called him crazy but, without a single care, he kept on stacking and stacking the tower alone. 

"In the end, he reached the star, and was able to live forever in the skies with the star..."

"Its like you," Adele commented.

"Huh?"

"I mean, its like you. Chasing after Rachel."

And it was, Baam realized. He was like the man in the story, chasing after the star he loved so much, abandoning everything else to get to it. When Rachel told him the story as a child, he thought it must have been very lonely for the man. And the story made him sad.

"But," Adele said suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts, "there is  _one_ difference between the man in the story and you." _  
_

She turned to look at him, a childlike grin on her face.

"You aren't stacking the tower alone."

And Baam smiled. She was right. He had her with him. And also Koon, Rak, Yeon, Miseng, Wangnan, Horyang, and so many others. Baam wasn't alone. Not anymore.

And he hoped to never be again.

~

Adele's sleeping face was filled with a childlike innocence. Baam loved to watch her sleep, as she always did after he combed her hair. She was so peaceful and still. So  _unlike_ what she was when awake. But Baam loved these moments for more than just the peace it brought. Adele was so comfortable with him. She trusted him, so she could sleep deeply with him. And Baam thought that was beautiful. Almost as beautiful as the peace that sleeping between Koon and Rak brought him.

A soft knock at his door pulled Baam out of bed and away from his  _imouto_. He pulled open the door, intending to snap at whoever had disturbed his peace, but stopped when he caught sight of white-blue hair and cobalt eyes.

"Mister Koon..." 

"Hey," Koon smiled sweetly at him and Baam thought there was nothing in this world more beautiful than that smile. "Mind if I come in?"

Baam looked pointedly at Adele.

"Ahh... then would you like to go out? We can get coffee or something."

At that moment, Baam's stomach grumbled loudly. Koon smirked and Baam blushed.

"Or I guess we could get food too," he said with that smirk still in place and Baam wanted to melt into the floor, but he also wanted to eat and he had priorities  _damnit_!

"Food," was all Baam said as he pushed his laughing friend out the door and closed it behind them, leaving Adele to sleep.


	3. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baam fights with Adele. Koon hears things he shouldn't have.

Adele spun into what he recognized as Hwechook, but it was too late for him to stop her or block it.  _Fuck_ she was fast. Baam's eyes were having trouble keeping up with her. 

When they fought like this, Baam understood why she made Ruyi Jingu weigh so much when she fought with it. He thought she was fast while swinging that crazy pole around but  _this_. This was on a whole 'nother level. Without the weight of Ruyi Jingu holding her back, Adele was almost too fast to keep up with. 

Head ringing with the force of the first kick to the back of his skull, Baam avoided the second and third kicks to the sides of his head by stepping forward into the attack. It broke the stance of Hwechook and Baam took the chance to begin a counter attack.

Spinning his weight down to the ground, he began the Dragon Catcher attack. He hooked his leg around Adele's neck and, using shinsoo, propelled himself off the floor, keeping with the momentum of his initial spin. The wave of shinsoo propelled them both upwards, Adele spinning mercilessly in Baam's hold. He released her once they were several feet above the ground and watched as she crashed back down to earth while he floated down effortlessly.

Adele flipped back onto her feet before Baam's feet even touched the ground and he mourned her ability to just keep getting up no matter how many times he knocked her over. Baam barely even got his defense up before she was flying into the next attack.

For several minutes they fought like this, attacking and defending, trading blows and knocking each other over. Adele kept on getting up, so Baam pushed on as well.

" _First baang!_ " Adele calls to him as her first baang lights up in bright purple.

He intuitively knows that she will send it to her strength, so he counters by putting his into agility. He'd rather not get hit by her when she's enhancing her strength with a baang. Her kicks hurt enough as it is.

Adele is much fast than Baam on a regular basis though, so they remain on even ground, neither one able to gain the upper hand over the other.

Frustrated, Baam yells, "Second baang!" much sooner than he usually would.

His second baang goes to defense because Adele's second one went straight to her ankles and formed a visible barrier around them. Baam knows from experience that getting hit with one of those kicks without a shinsoo barrier will knock him out.

Adele delivers a powerful Spinning Top Kick and Baam's shinsoo barrier breaks. Before her foot connects with his face, Baam calls up his third baang, shooting it straight down the line of her leg like a bullet. Adele hisses at the pain but lands nimbly on her feet, glaring at him.

" _NO FAIR!_ " she snarls, "You used a third baang!" 

Baam just grins at her and launches himself into an attack. Give her any breathing room and she'll knock him flat on his ass, so he sometimes has to play dirty.

Adele's third baang goes into effect as a bullet type, like his own. It latches onto her ponytail and gets shot at him every time she spins herself around. Baam has to admit that she's pretty creative with the use of her baangs.

"YEOUI!" Adele cried and the silver staff seemed to appear out of nowhere in her hand.

Cursing, Baam called upon the Thorn and felt it materialize over his right shoulder.

"I thought we agreed not to use ignition weapons,  _imouto-chan_!" Baams shouts accusingly at her.

"You  _are_ an ignition weapon,  _niichan_!" Adele calls back to him with a laugh. "Its hardly fair unless I use Ruyi Jingu!"

They don't speak with words again for the rest of the fight as both of them are too busy attacking and defending to jeer at each other.

Finally, they both flop down on the ground, breathless and too tired to carry on the fight anymore.

"Yield," Adele pants.

"Yeah. Me too," Baam replies.

"Remind me never to piss either of you off," comes Koon's voice from the blue lighthouse floating near the ceiling in the far corner of the room.

Adele laughs as Baam blushes.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, hoping to god Koon hadn't heard the beginning of their fight.

"Not long," Koon says in a casual tone. "I heard a great deal about how attractive you think I am and then something about you being obsessed with blueberry  _mara_. Nothing important."

Baam buries his face in his hands and groans, long and deep. 

"By the way," he can hear Koon talking to Adele, "what does ' _mara_ ' even mean?"

"Dick," Adele answers easily.

"Ahh..."

"VIOLE-NIICHAN  _WA MARA GA SUKI_!!!!!" Adele shouts at the top of her lungs and Baam launches himself off the floor to slap his hand over her mouth. He doesn't even care if nobody but he understands what she's saying  _those words should not be coming out of her mouth_.

"Don't shout it to the world!" he hisses at her, and he's pretty sure his face is the color of tomatoes. 

He can hear Koon laughing and normally its a beautiful sound that makes him smile but just now he's pretty sure Koon is laughing at him--or at least at his expense--and it makes him blush harder.

" _Tadashi sore wa shin_ ," Adele responds, still speaking strange language of hers that the pocket translators can't seem to translate. " _Tokuni_ Koon-kun's." _  
_

Baam throws his hands up in the air and resigns himself to his fate. His  _imouto_ has a potty mouth has ganged up on him with Koon to make his life miserable.

Koon materializes outside of his lighthouse, still doubled over with laughter. He leans against Baam's side, shaking with mirth.

"I have  _no_ idea what the fuck she's saying but your face is  _PRICELESS_!" Koon cackles.

"I'm  _so_ glad you find my embarrassment funny," Baam huffs, annoyed.

Koon stops laughing almost immediately and straightens.

"I'm not laughing at you," he says gently, looking Baam in the eye. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed."

"Not your fault," Baam mumbles, and he's almost ashamed at how quickly he forgives his friend. "Ade-chan's a little shit."

" _Naidesu!_ " Adele snaps, stomping her foot.

"Are too!" Baam snaps back, glaring at her.

Koon steps in between them and puts a calming hand on Baam's shoulder.

"He's right, you know," Koon says to Adele. "You  _are_ a little shit."

He turns to Baam.

"Don't be so defensive about liking me."

Baam's heart stutter's in his chest.

"I like you too, Baam."

And before Baam can even process what's happening, his lips are pressed against Koon's and  _he's kissing his best friend_. He can hardly believe its happening. Koon always seemed like something unattainable. Something his hands would never reach.

"I told you so~"

Neither boy pays much attention to the sing song voice or the sound of the door closing as the speaker leaves the room. They're far too wrapped up in each other.

~

Outside, Adele grins smugly to herself and stretches her sore muscles. Those two idiots had been dancing around each other and their feelings for far too long.

"Mission accomplished~"


	4. Tying a Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adele learns to tie a knot. Rak helps. Baam regrets everything.

“ADELE GRACE, YOU LITTLE TWERP!” Baam rages, “UNTIE ME _THIS INSTANT_!!!”

Adele pauses and takes a step back to admire her handiwork.

“Mmm, nah,” she says with a mischievous grin.

Baam is tied back to back with Koon, their hands bound behind their backs and tied securely to Ruyi Jingu, effectively pinning them to the ground. Adele must have used Shinsoo to secure the knot because Baam can’t get it undone no matter what he does.

“You two can just sit there until you solve whatever dumb problem you’re having this time,” Adele says with a huff, planting her hands on her hips and fixing them both with a stern glare that Baam is pretty sure has no place being on her face.

“Black Turtle and Blue Turtle shouldn’t be fighting!” Rak roars and Baam whips his head around to glare at his treacherous friend, “You are teammates!”

“ _Sa_ , Rakleader’s _tadarich_ ,” Adele agrees, clamboring up Rak’s large back to perch on one of his broad shoulders.

“Hah! Even Baby Turtle agrees with me!” Rak barks, looking about as smug as a giant crocodile can, and Baam still can’t believe how quickly Rak picked up her bizarre language. Baam’s known Adele for three years now and he still doesn’t know what she’s saying half the time. Then Rak meets her and picks up her language in a matter of months. Just. _How_?

"I hate both of you,” Baam growls. “Forever.”

“Hehe, _lo isbreach tu werin_ ,” Adele chirps and Rak give a deep growl of agreement.

“Adele,” Koon says suddenly, voice dark with anger, “I’ll give you ten seconds to untie me before I put you on time out inside my bag for thirty years.”

“And risk getting stabbed by all the knives you throw in there?” Adele says incredulously, “ _Ahm aridanke_!”

Koon growls in warning and Baam can feel him shaking with anger against him.

“ _Mimase atode tu_!” Adele says cheerfully, ignoring Koon’s obvious murderous aura. “ _Vamonos_ , Rakleader! _Vamonos_!”

With that, Rak turns and strides away, Adele swaying happily on his shoulder.

When they’re out of sight, Koon lets out a deep sigh of resignation and relaxes slightly. They both know Adele and it's pretty obvious by the way she tied them that she doesn’t plan on coming back for quite some time. The only thing for them to do is to make themselves comfortable and hope she doesn’t fall asleep and forget about them till the next morning.

“We probably shouldn’t let her catch us fighting, huh?”

Baam hums in agreement.

“I don’t even remember what I was so pissed about in the first place,” Koon continues, leaning his head back against Baam’s shoulder.

Baam releases a short huff of laughter.

“Yeah, me neither. Guess that’s one thing Ade-chan’s good for.”

Neither of them says anything for a while, just leaning against each other looking up at the clear sky. Baam can feel his irritation and anger with Adele still twisting around in his gut, becoming more and more painful the more time passes. But he’s not entirely sure what he’s supposed to do with his anger.

Normally, Baam would fight to relieve stress and anger but, seeing as he’s presently tied down, that’s not really an option.

Finally, Baam can’t hold it in any longer.

“GOD _FUCKING_ DAMNIT ADELE SOMETIMES I _REALLY FUCKING REGRET_ SAVING YOU FROM THOSE GODDAMN FUCKING ZOMBIES!!”

Baam feels Koon jump the second he starts screaming, but he doesn’t care. It feels good to scream and get out all the nasty thoughts that had been brewing.

“What the _fuck_?” Koon says when he’s done.

Baam doesn’t answer for a minute, too busy trying to catch his breath.

“Sorry,” he says after a moment.

“It's okay, man,” Koon answers, nudging the side of Baam’s head with his own in a comforting sort of gesture. “It's better to get it all out of your system anyways.”

“I guess…”

“... What did the zombies have to do with anything?” Koon asks.

“Uh…” Baam blushes, “it's… kind of a long story.”

“We got time,” Koon replies.

“Well, Adele and I met on the fourteenth floor,” Baam begins. “We were taking the floor test together and… the test administrator was kind of crazy.”

“Crazy how?” Koon questions.

“Crazy as in, ‘let's kill all the regulars and turn them into zombies’,” Baam responds.

“Oh… sounds fun.”

“It _wasn’t_ ,” Baam groans. “Practically everyone was a zombie within not even five fucking minutes of the test starting. It was _insane_. And there I am, running around trying not to get eaten by motherfucking zombies but also not kill anyone at the same time.

“And that’s when I met Adele. She comes running up to me as I’m being chased by a whole horde of zombies and tackles me. She’s lucky I didn’t kill her right then because I swear to God, tackling a person being chased by zombies is the _worst_ idea _ever_. But Adele didn’t even seem to care. She just sits up and goes ‘help me beat that asshole up’ pointing at the test administrator.”

“So did you?” Koon asks, and Baam can hear a smile in his voice.

“Not like I had much of a choice in the matter,” Baam snorts. “Adele didn’t even give me a chance to respond before she hauled me off the floor and went charging at the test administrator.

“At that point, my only options are help this crazy kid or keep running from zombies. Seeing as beating the test administrator might stop the zombies, I went after him.

“I’m actually surprised at how well we worked together, considering that we just met that day. Adele was keeping him distracted by getting up in his face and swinging her fucking pole around, and I was able to provide long range back up while keeping the zombies away. I didn’t really do much, though. It was over in a matter of _minutes_.

“Adele knocked him out by hitting him in the head with her pole. Once he was down, all the zombies just crumpled to the floor.

“And as I’m standing there looking at the mess, Adele pounces on me and calls me ‘niichan’. I didn’t even have a choice in the matter.”

Koon outright laughs, and Baam feels any remaining anger wash away.

“That’s adorable,” Koon chuckles. “She _adopted_ you.”

“Pretty much,” Baam agrees, and he can’t stop the smile from blossoming on his face.

They fall silent after that, just relaxing in each other’s company. The sky is clear and the sun is warm on their skin. A soft breeze ruffles their hair gently. Baam’s eyes feel heavy.

“Hey, Baam?” Koon says after a long while, waking Baam from his doze.

“Mmm?” Baam responds sleepily.

“Sorry for getting so angry…” Koon says softly. “You were right, I’ve been a bit of an ass lately.”

“A bit?” Baam snorts. “But… it's okay. I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I know how stressed out you’ve been lately.”

“It's not all fun and games trying to keep a team of idiots from getting themselves killed on a daily basis,” Koon agrees.

“Sorry about that,” Baam says, turning his head towards Koon to smile sheepishly at him.

Amber eyes meet cobalt, and Baam’s breath catches in his throat. He’ll never get over how pretty Koon’s eyes are up close. He’s lucky to be able to see them.

Baam wants to kiss Koon, but he’s not sure if it would be welcome at that moment. Things are so natural and easy between them right now, he doesn’t want to ruin the moment by bringing the romantic side of their relationship in.

Maybe Koon senses what’s going through Baam’s head, because he leans forward to press his lips against Baam’s, effectively silencing all thoughts. Baam sighs in contentment, and Koon uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into Baam’s mouth. Their tongues tangle for a few precious moments before retreating so they can break apart to catch their breath.

This time, Baam’s the one who instigates the kiss, pressing his mouth against Koon’s and licking at the seam of his lips until they part to grant him entrance.

“YOU GUYS ARE _SO_ CUTE!!!” Adele squeals, appearing next to the two boys and throwing her arms around both of them, knocking them all over into a pile on the ground.

“GODDAMNIT, ADELE!” Baam yells, annoyed at the interruption of he and Koon’s make out session.

“ _Caed cle_?” Adele giggles. “Are you angry cause I ruined the moment?”

Baam growls, but Adele ignores him, more focused on picking apart her knot than she is on the pissed off couple. She frees them in a matter of moments and immediately jumps up to retreat several feet, instinctively knowing that she should stay out of range of either of their fists when they’re angry.

“I’m glad you’re getting along again!” Adele calls to them as she scampers away. “The world isn’t right when you two fight!”

Baam looks at Koon who rolls his eyes before grabbing Baam by the back of the neck and hauling him into another passionate kiss.


	5. Pillow Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koon's three precious people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing to let you all know I haven't forgotten about dear, sweet Adele and her idiot boys. Enjoy :)

Koon has three precious people in his life—though he would vehemently deny it if anyone asked. Three precious people who are, currently, making a vein throb in his temple and giving him a major headache. Three precious people that Koon would never intentionally hurt, but when Baam, Rak, and Adele are having a pillow fight in his room while he is trying to plan for the upcoming floor test… well, he sometimes has to chant “I must not hurt precious people” in his head repeatedly.

Baam is the center of Koon’s entire world. A precious jewel that he sometimes has to remind himself he can’t squirrel away someplace only he knows. He’s a bit of an idiot sometimes—especially when it comes to Rachel—but he’s Koon’s idiot. And Koon wouldn’t have him any other way.

Rak is precious because he was Koon’s first teammate, aside from Baam, even if Rak himself didn’t know it at the time. His simpleminded way of looking at the world helped them pass several tests when Koon would have overthought everything.

And Adele… well, she’s like his own personal sun. She lights up the entire room just by _being_ there. Her smile is like a bright ray of sunshine and her laugh is like birds singing in the summertime.

Koon loves them all fiercely, would do anything for them, but he just wishes they could act more their age. _Why_ does he have to be the mature one all the time??

Koon is suddenly smacked in the face with a pillow. With an undignified squawk, he goes tumbling out of his chair and lands in a heap on the floor, looking up at his attacker. Adele puts her fists on her hips—one still tightly gripping the pillow she used to hit Koon—and frowns at him. Koon hates when she frowns. It usually doesn’t mean anything good for him.

“Stop being so damn serious!” Adele pouts. “You’re always so serious… it’s no fun! I wanna _play_!”

Koon blinks up at her, still in shock.

“Did you just hit me in the face with a fucking pillow?” Koon asks dangerously, climbing to his feet and gripping the nearest pillow.

“Obviously,” Adele huffs with a roll of her eyes.

“…Oh it’s on now,” Koon growls, and proceeds to beat the shit out of the little menace with a pillow. He doesn’t think he’s doing a very good job of it though, seeing as she’s laughing so hard there are big, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

Koon looks at Baam and Rak, noticing that they are also laughing—Baam doubled over and clutching his sides and Rak rolling around on the floor. Taking advantage of their distraction, Koon launches himself at them too.

Koon loves his three precious people. They drive him insane on a daily basis, but he appreciates the times when they remind him that it’s okay to have fun.


End file.
